


Un'Emozione da Poco

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Firenze | Florence, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La prima volta che accade prende entrambi di sorpresa.
Relationships: Tommaso Peruzzi / Piero di Lorenzo de'Medici
Kudos: 3





	Un'Emozione da Poco

La prima volta che accade prende entrambi di sorpresa.

Tommaso è tornato da pochi giorni da Ferrara, gli occhi sconvolti da ciò che ha visto e il cuore pesante, Piero sa che ha visto morire molti suoi amici e la sua promessa sposa ma Tommaso non ne parla, a volte quando guarda suo padre i suoi occhi mandano lampi di odio ma è solo questione di un secondo.

Quel giorno Tommaso è passato brevemente a palazzo Medici e ha fatto di tutto pur di non incontrare Lorenzo, Piero lo ha osservato alla finestra mentre attendeva che suo padre uscisse e solo allora Tommaso si è deciso a bussare al portone.

Piero non sa perché ma da qualche tempo brama la presenza di Tommaso e allo stesso tempo vorrebbe che l’altro gli stesse lontano, vederselo in casa gli procura un giramento di testa mentre si perde negli occhi tristi di Tommaso, il lutto lo rende in qualche maniera più attraente del solito pensa Piero.

<< Piero, è tanto che non ci vediamo >> anche Tommaso non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso e solo per quel motivo Piero gli si avvicina, vorrebbe tanto poterlo aiutare, dissipare quella tristezza ma non ha idea di come, Giovanni saprebbe come fare ma Giovanni è a Roma con il bastardo e il piccolo Giuliano sa a malapena gattonare.

Tommaso allunga la mano come se volesse accarezzargli la guancia e Piero d’istinto chiude gli occhi immaginando di sentire le mani di Tommaso su di sé.

Non sanno chi è a cominciare, da chi parta l’iniziativa, sanno solo che si ritrovano avvinghiati, la bocca di Tommaso premuta contro la sua e le mani di Piero che sfiorano la schiena di Tommaso, curiose ed inesperte. Il bacio dura poco ma quando si separano è solo per prendere fiato, Piero non si è mai sentito così bene, ha già baciato la cugina Alfonsina che è stata prescelta come sua sposa ma quello era niente in confronto a questo.

<< No … non è giusto, sei troppo giovane >> ansima Tommaso quando si separano per la seconda volta, il fiato grosso e gli occhi liquidi, Piero non ha mai sentito tanto desiderio per qualcuno in vita sua e vuole che Tommaso non se en vada, che non si allontani, il suo posto è tra le braccia di Tommaso, perché l’altro non vuole capirlo?

<< Dillo … dillo che non mi vuoi >> replica Piero, sa benissimo cosa accade tra i garzoni e gli stallieri, ha studiato l’amore greco ma … questo è diverso, non sa come ma lo intuisce.

<< Io … io devo andare >> risponde Tommaso prima di lasciare la stanza, non senza avergli lanciato un’ultima occhiata di desiderio disperato. Piero nota con piacere che non l’ha respinto mentre si accarezza le labbra trionfante.

La prima volta che osano di più è al catasto, Tommaso continua a dire che è troppo giovane, che è immorale e illegale ma ormai non rifiuta più i suoi baci, anzi se lo tira contro facendo aderire i loro corpi, se solo i vestiti non fossero così ingombranti pensa Piero prima di sentire l’erezione di Tommaso premere contro il suo bacino. Agisce quasi d’istinto portando una mano tra le brache dell’altro finché non la stringe. È pesante, calda e Piero non si è mai sentito meglio, Tommaso fa un tentativo di allontanarlo ma allo stesso tempo non interrompe i baci, anzi più lui muove la mano e più i gemiti trattenuti di Tommaso aumentano, per fortuna sono soli. Tommaso se lo stringe contro e Piero ha un’idea, sa come funziona perché ha visto l’illustrazione in un testo, uno di quelli che non dovrebbe leggere ma che lui legge comunque. Veloce si inginocchia e traffica con le brache di Tommaso, l’altro tenta di fermarlo ma quando Piero riesce a succhiare la punta del suo sesso Tommaso si porta la mano alla bocca per non gemere. Ricorda bene le immagini del testo e solo per questo riesce a non soffocare quando infine lo prende tutto in bocca e Piero non si è mai sentito meglio. Porta le mani alle natiche di Tommaso l’altro si spinge timidamente dentro la sua bocca, non si è mai sentito così pieno e gli piace. Lo succhia, lo lecca e ne traccia il percorso con la lingua mentre Tommaso si morde una mano per non gemere, poi gli prende la testa tra le mani e fa per allontanarlo ma lui continua a succhiare, vuole tutto e lo vuole adesso. Il liquido caldo che gli invade la bocca ha il sapore del paradiso e Piero ingoia senza esitazione cercando di preservare per sempre il volto estatico di Tommaso. Il bacio che si scambiano ha il sapore del seme di Tommaso e della loro passione, ormai è inutile fingere.

La prima volta che consumano effettivamente la loro relazione avviene di notte, al catasto che ormai è divenuto il luogo dei loro incontri segreti.

Tommaso chiude la porta prima che lui gli si getti tra le braccia, la panca dove l’altro lo sistema non comoda, affatto, e Piero si lamenterebbe pure ma la bocca di Tommaso blocca ogni sua protesta, il modo in cui l’altro lo tocca gli fa toccare il paradiso. Non importa che sia immorale, illegale e che rischino il rogo, in quel momento per Piero de’Medici, contano solo le dita di Tommaso che lo preparano, è già accaduto ma così … così è troppo pensa di afferrare il bordo della panca. Finalmente sarà di Tommaso e Tommaso sarà suo, come deve essere, l’olio di cui si sono già serviti in precedenza manda bagliori rossastri alla luce della luna.

Si lascia sfuggire un gemito di fastidio quando l’altro ritira le dita ma poi lo vede trafficare con l’olio e quando lo vede applicarne una buona dose sul suo sesso Piero smette di pensare, non ha mai desiderato così ardentemente qualcosa come desidera il sesso di Tommaso dentro di sé, ne ha un disperato bisogno. Geme di dolore e di piacere quando finalmente Tommaso entra, lentamente e baciandolo per distrarlo.

Tommaso non smette di baciarlo, porta la mano sulla sua erezione e attende che si sia abituato all’intrusione prima di muoversi, spinte lente e misurate. Piero geme il suo nome, prima di buttargli le braccia al collo, i loro che si muovono in sincrono, gli unici rumori che si sentono sono quelli dei loro baci e dei loro corpi che si uniscono. Il piacere è troppo per Piero che porta una delle sue mani sulla propria erezione per masturbarsi a tempo con le spinte di Tommaso facendolo sorridere e Tommaso Peruzzi che sorride è ancora più bello pensa distrattamente Piero mentre sente il piacere montare fino al culmine.

Quella stessa notte è lui a possedere Tommaso, disteso sul pavimento mentre Tommaso si muove ritmicamente sulla sua erezione e Piero sente di amarlo come non mai, ha bisogno di Tommaso, del suo corpo, dei suoi consigli, del suo cuore, ama Tommaso come un uomo non dovrebbe amare ma non gl’importa. Questo è l’amore greco e Piero en vuole ancora e ancora, notti infine perse ad esplorare i rispettivi corpi, gemiti rubati alla notte e mani curiose, ora capisce perché Poliziano arrossisse quando parlava loro dell’amore greco durante le lezioni, perché è un piacere troppo grande per poterne parlare.

Bacia Tommaso un’ultima volta, il corpo di Tommaso è accogliente, caldo e Piero sente che non en avrà mai abbastanza, è stato amato e ora amato e vuole che quello non finisca mai pensa prima di portare la mano sull’erezione gonfia di Tommaso e cominciare a muoverla, Tommaso lo premia con un bacio e geme il suo nome e Piero non si è mai sentito così amato.

Non sa che la prossima volta che vedrà Tommaso sarà quando si troverà di fronte un corpo senza vita ad un funerale.


End file.
